iHate Planes
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Carly and the gang are on a plane...which iz the one thing she is terrified of... R&R


**Haiiii :D sooo herez a one-shot that i had in mind and i decided to use it as a filler for people to read az they wait for chpt 3 of my other story "iThink they're dating" :) I also have a twitter now itz in my profile**

**Disclaimer: if i owned iCarly...iWudnt be here now wud i.. :P..okay yeah i wud**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

So I'm at the aiport with Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer and Brad. We're going to New York! I'm so excited! iCarly is getting their own magazine! Yeah I know amazing! The only downside is that I'm terrified of planes. Ever since that whole 'jumping out of a plane to land in Japan' thing happened, thats all i could ever think about whenever i was at an airport. That and I'm terrified of heights after hanging from a window washers platform olding on for dear life. Oh god this is going to be a long flight.

"Hey Carly are you okay?" Gibby asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that I'm not the biggest fan of planes."

"Oh well you shouldn't worry. I mean we could be delayed, the plane could crash into the ocean, you could get stuck in the bathroom, there's no more oxygen or-"

"GIBBY!"

"Sorry"

_Flight 456 to New York, New York is now boarding at gate 23A_

Well here we go...

**_***...As we board the plane...***_**

"Hey Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Um would you mind having Brad and I switch seats?" Sam asked kind of nervously

"Why?"

"Okay I'll admit it, I actually want to be seen cuddling my nub of a boyfriend on a plane"

"Didn't know that that was a big dream of yours"

"It wasn't, I just want to be held"

"Well I'll hold you"

"Um no thanks"

"Come on Sam you know how much I hate planes, please just sit with me"

At this point of time, Sam was giving me her puppy dog face. "Fine, but if we die I'm coming after you"

"How? You'd be dead"

"Oh shut up Sam" She stuck her tounge out and plopped into her seat and waited for Freddie to sit.

I sat down in my seat and started breathing. _In, out, in, out, relaaaaxxx, relaaaxxx, re-_

"Hey you alright?" Brad asked while sitting next to me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" I shifted my attention to the window watching the plane next to us drive off.

_Good morning passengers taking off on flight 456, thank you for flying on JetGreen airways please look up ahead at the flight attendants for our safety demonstration._

I couldn't watch the attendants. All I could here was, _crash, drown, fire, oxygen. _Then it happened...

"Get me out of here! I CAN'T BREATHE! STOP DROP AND ROLL! NO WAY OUT!" I'm guessing that I looked like a madman cause everyone look scared.

"Whoa whoa Carls, chill, it'll be fine we didn't even move yet" Brad patted my back

"Sorry people" I looked at the stewardess "Please continue" I sat down, my face redder than my lipstick. After my breakdown the plane started to drive off, faster and faster.

Brad grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb on my palm to relax me. I actually felt sparks instead. I smiled a thank you and sunk into my seat. After the first two hours I started to go to sleep, only to have a nightmare.

"Shhhh itz alright" I looked behind me to find a sleeping Sam cuddled under a smiling sleeping Freddie, they looked so calm and cute and peaceful. I want to feel like that right now.

"Hey you wanna watch a video?" Brad asked

"Okay"

He showed me videos from youtube. They were hilarious, I almsot forgot we were on a plane. When we finished the video he got me some ginger-ale and we talked for the rest of the flight, then listened to some music, which was interrupted by ofcourse a fighting Sam and Freddie, which ended up turning into a 20 minute make-out session and another nap.

_Passengers we will be landing in 20 minutes. Thank you for flying on JetGreen airlines._

"Ooohh god" I shuddered. As soon as the plane went to land Brad crashed his lips onto mine. I saw sparks and dancing unicorns, yeah I bet you see dancing unicorns too so dont judge. I never expected Brad to be such a good kisser. Sam was right nerdy boys do have great lips, oh my god. Oh god are my lips chapped? S_hut up and just enjoy this. _

_You may now exit_

"Wow" I said dreamily. "See, planes aren't too bad" Brad smiled while mine dissapated. "Haha relax now. I want you to be mine Carly Shay"

"Hehehehe...oh um haha okay" New York here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go short and stupid :) <strong>

**R&R pleez**


End file.
